Lies
by StoryReader888
Summary: Jory has filled her life with lies and deceit to hide herself from the truth. A one-shot featuring AgonxOC. Rated M for language.


**Lies**

**An Agon Kongo one-shot**

_This was written about a year, maybe two years, ago and just recently finished. I hope you enjoy and, as always, please review and let me know what you thought._

* * *

Jory's life was good, but full of secrets and lies. She was a high school student with incredible friends and a boyfriend whom she loves. So where do the lies and secrets come in? She has a two year old child whom everyone believes is her little brother, and her boyfriend isn't actually her boyfriend. Both are just lies concocted to hide her secrets from the world, like a mask that hides a scarred face. She made a mistake two years ago, and now she's paying for it. But the way she sees it, it's her punishment for being so naive.

"Oi, damn bitch!"

Jory blinked, snapping out of her thoughts and turning her attention to the blonde haired devil that was standing before her, an annoyed look on his devilish face. "What?"

"Stop daydreaming," he ordered, but his usual grin was not in place. He knew from the very beginning the secret she tried so hard to hide from her friends. He had been the one to set up her fake relationship with Deimon's kicker, who she was by far the closest with. But they were the only ones in the world that knew, and she intended to keep it that way.

"Sure," she muttered in reply, propping her elbow onto her knee and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. It's not like she did it on purpose, her mind would just drift off and she'd start thinking about _that_ night and about _him_. It wasn't something she could just forget, and she always told herself that was because of how painful it had been. But that's a lie. She was lying to herself, now. She couldn't forget that night because she loved him and, for those short few hours, she thought he loved her back. But she knew that was ridiculous. He probably wasn't even capable of feeling love.

A tic mark appeared below Hiruma's eye and he growled, cocking his gun before repeatedly firing it into the air. He would of gone after her, had it not been for Deimon's gentle giant who barely managed to restrain him. "Didn't I tell you to stop daydreaming, damn bitch?!"

But his words didn't even reach her, nor did the gunshots, as loud as they were. She was too busy thinking of how much of a fool she had been, how naive and easily manipulated she had been. Looking back on it now, it all seemed so foolish and pathetic. She snapped out of it when a warm and comforting hand landed on her shoulder, and her eyes slid up to Musashi who now stood behind her, an understanding look on his face.

"Let's go pick up Ryu. He'll be happy to see you earlier than normal." he started toward the clubroom where their things were and she followed suit.

Musashi was the perfect candidate for her fake boyfriend. He was strong and supportive, and seemed to always understand what she was thinking and feeling. He didn't just _look_ mature, either, but he truly was too mature for a seventeen year old. He was her best friend, sticking by her side since _that _day. He had never admitted it out loud, but she was like a sister to him, one he felt the need to protect.

* * *

While Jory ran up the steps of the old victorian style home, Musashi waited by his truck, leaning against the front of it with his arms crossed. Since she couldn't take her two year old son with her to school, she had to leave him with a babysitter. She hadn't felt comfortable at all, but was left with no other option.

The doorbell chimed loudly when she pushed the button and a hurried shuffling came from the other side of the door. It swung open to reveal an Auborn haired woman in her thirties with a flushed face and a crinkled white shirt that was half buttoned. Her lipstick was smudged, and she seemed surprised to see Jory.

"Where -" she took a deep breath to calm her boiling rage. "- is my brother?"

"Oh! Right... I'll go... get him..." she said awkwardly before disappearing into the house. By the time she returned, Jory was shaking. "So, umm... same time tomorrow?"

"**No**." Jory growled, taking her son and his bag from her.

"Oh," she pouted. "Well, go ahead and pay me now, then."

"**Fuck no**," she snapped, her eyes burning with fury. "You expect me to pay you? After finding out that you fuck around when you're supposed to be watching Ryu?!"

"God, give me a break." she rolled her eyes. "He's just your little brother."

If Musashi hadn't come up to stop her, she would of destroyed the whore.

He guided her shaking form to the truck and they took off down the road to her apartment. Jory had Ryu wrapped tight in her arms as tears pricked her eyes. She was normally a calm and mellow person, but when it came to Ryu, the demon inside came to life. She loved him so much, and she had sworn to protect him from everything. So... why hadn't she known?

Musashi glanced at her, his grip on the steering wheel increading. "It's not your fault."

"I promised to protect him," she whispered. "I won't let him go again."

He knew exactly what she meant and let out a sigh. "You're dropping out of school, then."

"What choice do I have?" she cried, closing her eyes tight as tears made them sting, wanting to be released, but she held them at bay. She was strong and would not let herself cry. She hadn't cried since _that _night, and she sure as hell was not going to cry now. Musashi wanted to say something. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright. But he couldn't, because he knew that'd be a lie.

* * *

Jory glanced at the clock sitting on the living room wall of her apartment. It was lunchtime now, and she knew that the Devil Bats were out on the field practicing, as they did everyday. Before school, during lunch, and after school. They trained every second they got, even on the weekends. Their dedication and passion for American Football truly was incredible, something that she deeply respected.

A sigh passed her lips as she turned to her son, sleeping soundly on the couch beside her, surrounded by pillows so he wouldn't roll over onto the floor. She wished she could be there with them, but she figured it was better this way. When she was there, she knew she was just a distraction to Hiruma and Musashi.

She fell back against the couch, her eyes closed as thoughts began to swirl around in her brain. The battle against the Shinryuuji Nagas was fast approaching, and she wanted to be there to cheer Deimon on, but she knew it would be too much for her to handle. Of course, she'd simply lie and say that she didn't want to leave Ryu alone or with a babysitter, but all three of them knew the truth: she wasn't able to see _him_. She wasn't strong enough, and she felt bad, but what could she do?

Ryu whined in his sleep and Jory turned to him, petting his head softly and whispering comforting words. Looking at him, it was easy to tell that he was going to grow up looking like his father. He already had a tuft of soft purple hair, and his eyes were the same, as well. She knew it was only going to get worse as he grew up; he truly was his father's child, and that killed her. She could only hope that he had _her_ personality and not _his_. She blinked as she brushed her fingertips against the baby's forehead.

It was probably wrong not to tell Agon that he had a child, but he wouldn't want him, anyway. So was it really wrong? All she was doing was avoiding the hurt of being told that he wanted nothing to do with the brat. Or, knowing him, he'd say she was just using the kid to get him back.

She did not need him. _Lie_.

She did not love him. _You're lying_.

And she sure as hell did not wish that he loved her back. _Stop lying._

"Who the hell am I kidding?" she chuckled humorlessly, sliding down the couch with her arm over her closed eyes. Her free hand was resting on Ryu's shoulder, as if to reassure herself that he was there, that he was real. That was enough to put her worries to bed, atleast for the moment.

* * *

The Shinryuuji Nagas vs. the Deimon Devil Bats

It was the ultimate battle of strength, will and resolve. It took everything they had to go against Shinryuuji, and it still wasn't enough. They were getting their asses brutally beaten and their spirits crushed, thus proving how much monstrous strength the Nagas possessed.

They pulled through, though.

Their will did not break, nor did their hearts.

They survived the battle, and came out on top.

Jory sat on the couch in her apartment, her hands clutched tight around her open cell phone. On the screen was an open text message from Ojou's Ichirou Takami, who Musashi had asked to send updates to her during the game. The game was now over, the final score written in his last text message. And as happy as she was, she was very upset over the fact that she had not been there. It was something she was going to regret for the rest of her life.

She looked over at Ryu, her eyes shining with tears, but she couldn't tell if they were from happiness or sadness. She couldn't blame him, because she knew it was her fault. She sniffed and turned her glazed eyes back to the text message.

**35-36**.

Tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks and she cried out, throwing her cell phone across the room. It slammed against the wall at an alarming speed, breaking before falling to the floor with a clatter of busted pieces.

Why was she such an idiot?

Why was she such a coward?

Why did she keep making mistakes?

Why couldn't she do something right for a change?

She really was a fool.

* * *

The Deimon Devil Bats were on their side of the field, celebrating their victory as the roar of the crowd cheered them on. The linemen, Sena, and Monta were all on the grassy field, moaning and groaning in pain after they had been trampled by Kurita when he landed on them. It was their stupidity for throwing the gentle giant into the air, without realizing that they'd also have to catch him when he came down. But they were all laughing and feeling happy, despite the pain and exhaustion that poked at their bodies and minds. They were much too high to notice any of it.

Musashi stood at the edge of the field, his eyes scanning the bleachers behind the Devil Bats.

Hiruma moved to stand beside him, blowing a bubble with his sugarless gum.

"She didn't come."

"We already knew she wasn't." Hiruma responded with a pop, no expression on his face as he started to walk away, but a voice caught his attention and made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh?" Agon approached them, his eyes scanning the crowd from behind his sunglasses. He bore a pretty smug look for someone who just lost. His eyes scanned over the bats before returning to the blonde. "Jory didn't come see the game? Probably knew the outcome!" A bark of laughter passed his lips, one hand resting on his hip.

"Yeah, Deimon's win." Hiruma's lips tugged up into a grin, showing off his pearly white shark-like demonic teeth.

Agon's laughed died down and his lips pulled back in an angry scowl. But his trademark smirk returned moments later. "Where is she? Standing on a street corner somewhere? Or maybe on her back? Her knees?"

"You were her first and last, you bastard!" Musashi snapped, eyes flashing angrily. He took a threatening step forward, but Hiruma held a hand up to stop him before he could advance any further.

"Hmph. I'm sure I was." he answered in a smug tone. "I'm sure she's had her fill, trying to find someone to stack up to me."

Now it was Hiruma's turn to get angry, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kinda hard to have sex when you're pregnant!" Hiruma could have just easily agreed with him, thus succeeding in messing with Agon's mind, but he was too angry for mind games.

The poor girl had been through enough without being called a whore by the very object of her pain.

"P-Pregnant?" Unsui sputtered from beside his younger twin. He had walked up just as Hiruma started speaking, wanting to make sure that Agon wasn't trying to start something with Deimon. He glanced at his brother, who was standing stark still and tense, his eyes wide and shaking with disbelief. Unsui was the only one who knew that Agon didn't believe a single thing he had said about Jory being a whore. That was just his way of dealing with the fact that he missed her and regretted what he had done to her. Unsui returned his gaze to the pair of fuming teenagers, swallowing hard as a small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "She's pregnant?"

"Not anymore." Musashi's stance and expression returned to normal as he calmed down, but the tone of his voice and the look in his eye was none too friendly.

"Did she...?" he couldn't even finish the question as he glanced at his brother again. His eyes had snapped to the pair, needing to know the answer to the question.

"Yeah, she kept 'im." Hiruma answered, his tone disapproving and angry. "She's raised 'im all by herself."

"She dropped out of school to do so." Musashi added, shaking his head.

Both boys disapproved of the choices she had made, but they still stood by her and supported her. They were always there, even when they disagreed, and they always would be.

It was her life, and it was a choice only she could make. It wasn't something that should be influenced by the opinion of others.

"Who?" Agon demanded roughly, his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles turned pure white. His teeth were clenched, grinding together out of anger and his eyes were closed. His entire body was shaking with pent up rage that would be released on whoever the hell had gotten her pregnant.

Hiruma scoffed and the two started to walk towards the rest of the team. "Heh. Aren't you supposed to have brains to go along with that monstrous strength of yours?"

"**Nani**?" he breathed angrily. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to keep down his fury and stop himself from going on a rampage.

Hiruma paused, looking over his shoulder at the purple haired twin. "You."

Agon's eyes widened as he watched the blonde walk away, the anger he felt seconds before completely gone, being replaced by confusion, shock, and disbelief. It was his child?

Unsui looked back and forth between the devil and his younger brother, for once unsure of what he could say. He knew it was only a matter of time before Agon was pushed over the edge, and no one would be able to stop his fury.

* * *

As the Devil Bats exited the stadium, back in their normal clothes and carrying their bags over their shoulders, an odd silence hung over them. They were still happy that they had beaten Shinryuuji, but everyone was now curious about the confrontation between Musashi, Hiruma and the Kongo twins. They had been too far away to hear anything, but they could sense that something was wrong by the way the two were acting.

"Hiruma-san..?" Sena called quietly.

The entire group stopped walking, their attention set on the blonde devil.

"Hmm?" Hiruma turned to look at his runningback, his slim eyebrow raised as he blew a bubble with his gum. While one hand was stuffed in his pocket, the other was holding his rifle to his shoulder.

"W-What..." Sena paused, searching for the right words. "What were you and Agon-san talking about?"

Hiruma didn't answer at first and the group believed that he had no intention of doing so but, finally, he sucked in the gum bubble and starting to talk, his eyes cast toward the baby blue sky. "We were talking about Jory."

"Jory-san?"

"And Ryu." Musashi added.

"What's little Ryu-kun got to do with anything?" Mamori asked with concern.

"Yeah, Yeah. And why would you be talkin' to that jerk about them?" Monta hollered, his ape-like hands balled into fists infront of him.

Hiruma and Musashi exchanged a look before the latter sighed, shaking his head. "You know she's gonna kill us for this."

"Heh. This is her punishment for missing the fucking game." Hiruma turned around fully to look at the group. "Ryu isn't Jory's brother."

"Eh?!" the group cried in shock.

"Then... who is he?!" Sena questioned, taking an eager step forward.

"Her son."

"Son?" Mamori cried in shock. "Jory has a child?"

"Who's the father?" Monta asked.

"Agon-san." Sena answered quietly after piecing it together, looking to Hiruma for confirmation.

He nodded his head and a silence fell over the group. They couldn't believe she had been raising a child all on her own for two years. And the father is Agon? How could she of been with someone like that? He was nothing short of a playboy!

"She was blinded by love." Hiruma answered as if reading their minds; their expression had said it all.

"So... what happened?" Suzuna looked up at the blonde, but he's not the one that answered.

"They were dating for almost a year," Musashi started, his eyes on the ground as he thought back. "She had fallen pretty hard, against her will and better judgement."

"And she was foolish enough to believe that he loved her back."

"He had been pressuring her in the last month of their relationship to have sex. She was pretty emotional at the time, and worry crept up in the back of her mind. She thought he'd break up with her if she denied him any longer."

"Emotional?" Kuroki wrinkled his nose.

"That doesn't sound like her." Togano glanced at his buddy before looking back at the two story tellers.

"PMS." Hiruma cackled.

"_Anyway_, she finally gave in and slept with him. The next morning, Agon told her off and kicked her out. Three and a half weeks later, she found out she was pregnant."

"Agon-san doesn't know?" Sena whispered.

"He does now."

"But two years?" Mamori shook her head in disapproval. "I understand that he hurt her, but Jory was wrong for keeping it from him."

No one said a thing, not knowing what they _could_ say. They just stood there, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

* * *

Agon let out a roar of frustration as he slammed his bedroom lamp against the wall, the broken shards falling to the ground which was already littered with various broken objects. Unsui stood in the doorway, wincing every time the younger Kongo threw or broke something. By now, his bedroom was a wreck; holes in the walls, glass and wood splinters all over the floor, clothes ripped and sheets tore off the bed.

"That fucking bitch!" he roared, knocking his desk over and everything on it went smashing to the floor. "Where the fuck does she get off?! Fucking pregnant, and the bitch didn't even tell me!"

"Can you blame her?" Unsui questioned softly, watching as his younger brother's head snapped up to him, teeth clenched and face contorted in anger.

"**What**?!"

"Think about it, Agon!" Unsui raised his voice, but he wasn't angry. He was just annoyed and concerned for his twin. "You called her a whore multiple times and told her to fuck off! You told her that you used her and that she was lousy in bed! Do you really believe that she would of told you?"

Agon growled, his eyes on the ground. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew his brother was right. He was to blame, not Jory.

With another growl, he grabbed his jacket and left the Kongo household in a flurry of foul language.

* * *

Jory sighed as she layed face down on her bed, her eyes staring blankly at the wall across from her. Her bedroom was dark, lit only by the shimmering moonlight that poured in through the crack in the curtains. She had calmed down by now, but she was still upset with herself. Various members of the team had called her, but she didn't bother answering. She just needed time to think, and tomorrow she would call Hiruma and apologize to the Bats.

Just as her eyes began to drift closed, a loud banging on her apartment door roughly pulled her out of dreamland. She cursed, glancing at the clock as she rushed out of bed. Two years ago, she would of just ignored it, but whoever was banging on her door at two in the fucking morning was going to wake up Ryu.

She slung the door open, her voice low and annoyed.

"What the **fuck** do you... want..." she trailed off after getting a look at the towering male, her eyes growing wide. The purple dreadlocks, those damned sunglasses that he never took off, his build, everything was the same. No, that wasn't entirely true. She could tell that he was even more powerful than before, she could feel it in the aura that surrounded his body. She swallowed hard, her grip on the door tightening to stop herself from shaking. "A-Agon..."

Said male let out a growl of anger, clutching the front of her tanktop and pulling her up. "The fuck do you get off, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" her hands tried to pry his larger ones off, but he was too strong, and she was too shocked at his prescence to gather up anymore strength. "I haven't even seen you for two years!"

Agon opened his mouth to reply but stopped short when a sharp cry pierced the tense air. Jory's eyes widened and she roughly pushed him back with strength he didn't know she had. His eyes widened in surprise as he took a couple steps back from the force, watching as she hurried farther into the apartment. It was strange, Jory mused as she rushed into her child's bedroom.

As soon as he saw her, his crying stopped and he stretched his small arms up toward her. She gently picked him up, craddling him to her chest. It was like he had sensed his mother's distress. She clutched him tightly, closing her eyes and letting out a breath of relief. "Thank you, baby." He cooed happily in reply.

Back in the living room, Agon had settled on the couch, his elbow on his knees and fingers laced together in a sloppy manner. He was anything but relaxed as he waited for his ex to return. A couple minutes passed before she re-entered the room, a small child against her left shoulder and her arms tight around it. Agon grew more tense as he looked at the small, fragile child in Jory's arms.

_My child_, he thought. It sounded so strange and foreign to him.

Jory didn't look at him as she fell into the recliner that sat diagonal to the couch. Ryu made a giggle like noise and he shifted closer, his small hands clinging to her tanktop as his eyes slid closed. Now that he knew his mother was okay, he could sleep peacefully again.

Silence fell over the two teenagers and it was beginning to agitate the male, who narrowed his eyes at the female in question.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

While his voice was angry and gruff, he kept a low tone so he didn't scare the sleeping infant, as he head earlier.

"Because I knew what your reaction would be." she bit back, her voice full of anger despite being just above a whisper.

"Bullshit." he growled.

"I know you, Agon. You'd call me a liar, a whore, or say I got pregnant on purpose so you wouldn't break up with me." she scowled, narrowing her eyes at him. "And besides, did you really expect me to come back just to tell you that? You kicked me out after we had sex! That's all you fucking wanted!"

"Who are you to tell me what the fuck I wanted? Huh?!" he stood up, his fists clenched and body shaking with rage. He was trying to keep his temper in check because of the kid, but she was slowly pushing him over the edge, even though he's just as wrong as she is.

"Actions speak louder than words, Agon." she glared, her grip on her child increasing, as if scared that he would try to take him away from her.

With a growl, he easily closed the distance, grabbing the back of her head roughly and smashing his lips to hers. She was too shocked to react, her eyes wide. When she didn't respond to the firey kiss, he pulled back, his forehead resting against her own. His free hand rested gently on the baby's head, while the other kept it's tight hold on the back of her neck.

"Tell me what I'm gonna do next."

Jory's eyes narrowed, her cheeks turning red at the thought of what had just transpired. "I can't trust you, or anything you say."

He clicked his tongue. "Tough shit. You ain't gettin' rid of me that easy."

"And what's that supposed to me -"

Her reply was cut off by his lips once more, rough and full of passion. She couldn't hold back this time and threw her free arm around his neck, releasing all of the anger and pain, the passion and fire that had been building up inside of her over the past two years. It felt incredible.

Agon jumped back when Ryu whimpered, shifting against his mother's body. With a scowl at his own actions, he forced her to move over so he could squeeze in beside her, an arm thrown around her shoulder.

He clicked his tongue again, his eyes set on the sleeping baby. "He's my kid, to."

Jory, who was tired of arguing, heaved a heavy sigh before shifting in the chair to a more comfortable position and laying her head on his shoulder.

She wasn't going to lie anymore.

This is what she wanted from the very beginning.

She didn't know what the future held for her and Agon, and she didn't know if he would stay with her and Ryuu, but she didn't care anymore. All that mattered was right now.

She wouldn't let that moment go.


End file.
